Lights, Camera, Pyros! PWE Showdown!
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Edward has it out for Emmett, Jacob's at it with Sam, Seth wants a piece of Jasper and Bella's going after Victoria? What the hell is going on? Tune in to PWE Showdown to find out!-Oneshot, AU, AH-Review for next chapter. Rated T for Language


**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, THAT'S STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OTHER LIKENESSES YOU MAY MAKE CONNECTIONS TO, WE ALL KNOW WHO THAT BELONGS TO. BUT I AM A FAN!!!**

* * *

**Lights, Camera, Pyros! – PWE Showdown!**

**Synopsis: Edward has it out for Emmett; Jacob's at it with Sam, Seth wants a piece of Jasper and Bella's going after Victoria? What the hell is going on? Tune in to PWE Showdown to find out!**

**a/n: If you have any questions about who's who, just pm me. Almost all of the twilight characters are in this, though only Jacob and Sam are in the intro/teaser. This starts as a oneshot, but if people like it I'll continue it. The first post will be called "Seattle". And each one will be a city just like that. And the pay-per-views will have names. I hope you enjoy, this is what happens when a fan has too much time on their hands!**

**

* * *

Introduction: A Glimpse Backstage at PWE Showdown...  
**

"Alright, show time is in eleven minutes. We open with Erik outside of Sam's dressing room. Is Sam here?" The man with the headset asked, and his assistant told him no.

"Well find Jacob and make sure he's ready. Sam should be here soon."

Minutes later, they were all set up outside of Sam's dressing room waiting for both Superstars to arrive. Jacob showed up first in his usual outfit—cut-off shorts, signature sneakers, and a leather jacket with a howling wolf and three letters that spelled out B.A.D. on the back. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Sam walked up seconds later, wearing his signature black jean shorts and red sneakers.

"About time you showed up!" Jacob greeted him with a big smile, before they shook hands and did the guy hug.

"Wasn't my fault. Em and I had a fight on the way over from the hotel in the limo." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"What else is new?" Jacob asked before Sam shoved him laughing.

"You ready for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Dude. I'm _always_ ready." Jacob said smugly.

"Alright it almost time. Places!" The stage manager yelled, and Sam went into his dressing room and closed the door. Jacob went behind the camera and Erik Yorkie, the reporter, stood off to the side.

"5…4…3…2…1!" The stage manager said before Erik stepped on screen in front of Sam's dressing room door.

"I'm reporting from outside Sam Uley's door. That's right, **The Blackout** is right inside as we speak getting ready for his match tonight. He's also going to be protecting his title against the one, the only, **The Alpha**. Let's see if he has any comment." He knocked once before Sam answered the door looking angry and annoyed.

"What do you want, Yorkie?" He growled and Erik looked scared.

"I just wanted to know if you had any comment on your match against Jacob Bl—"

"Hold it! Let me tell you something, okay? First, Jacob Black is not even a factor. As a matter of fact, don't even mention his name in my presence because it soils the air and makes me want to puke. The match at Total Mayhem won't even qualify as a match, it'll be an **execution**."

He snatched the microphone from Erik to look directly into the camera. "And let me make this clear. _**Anyone**_ who tries to come for my title will fail. Take this as fair warning. **I'm. Unstoppable.** And to all you little** Blackout** wannabe's out there with your t-shirts and black shorts, stop it. **Don't get like me, because you can't.**"

He said menacingly, before turning back to Erik.

"And as for Jacob Black…I've said it before, and I'll say it again. **You mess with the Blackout, and its **_**lights out**_**.**"

From behind the camera Jacob starts laughing obnoxiously, and the cheering in the stadium goes crazy because they know it's him. He strolls into view doubled over with laughter, opposite Sam with Erik holding the mic in the middle.

"That's hilarious! I mean, who exactly are you trying to scare with that whole '**Blackout**, lights out' thing? I hate to break it to so Smammy boy, but the only people who get scared of the dark are little kids." The cheering from in the stadium gets even louder.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off Black." Sam snarled.

"Shut up! You're not talking! **The Alpha** is speaking." Jacob said boldly, and the crowd cheered wildly.

"I heard what you said about me and frankly Smammy boy, I'm going to be honest. You're right. I'm not a factor." The crowd starts booing. "I'm the Element, The Alpha, The **BIG. BAD. WOLF**." The cheering was by far the loudest when he said this, and a series of howls erupted in the entire stadium.

"I cannot wait till Total Mayhem so I can rip off your face." Sam bit out through clenched teeth.

"Well uh…that's actually the reason I stopped by. I came here to tell you that I refuse to wait till Total Mayhem. It's going down **tonight**." The screaming continued through the entire building. "And the Heavyweight Championship _will _be mine. So how about you _chew _on that?"

Jacob walked off coolly, leaving Sam fuming in the hallway with Erik. Sam then grabbed Erik by the throat against the wall.

"I know exactly who set this up! Billy Black! Giving his spoiled ass kids whatever the hell they want! Well you tell Black that it's on, **tonight**. And tell Billy that after I take care of his son…I'm coming for him—**Chairman or **_**not**_."

He threw Erik before storming into his dressing room and slamming the door shut.

Erik was left gagging and massaging his sore throat, staring at the door as the camera took in what just happened.

"And…CUT!" The stage manager shouted and everybody clapped. Sam came out and Jacob put him in the headlock. "My name soils the air huh?" Everybody laughed.

And so the night at PWE begins.

It'll be an evening of lights, cameras, shiny costumes, choke-slams, intro music, trash talking, pyrotechnics and fun professional wrestling.

Just another night for the Superstars—this time in Seattle—At **PWE's Showdown**.


End file.
